For What it's Worth
by CreationsGoneAwry
Summary: With Laurel nowhere in sight, Tret and Kraden finally have some peace to themselves. Written during a ragefest because /butthurt. Pretty much crack one-shot. T for content. Dubbed OldShipping.


**For What It's Worth**

"In all my years of living, never have I met somebody like you."

His green hair blew every which way in the harsh wind, some loose strands falling off, never to be seen again. His lover nestled into his branches, eyes closed, contently smiling. He wondered if he was actually sleeping and when he spoke he was sure his lover was quite awake.

"Neither have I." He opened his eyes and stared up at his love, his need, his hope, his forever.

His Tret.

His eyes opened and closed, sleep slowly enveloping him, but he longed to look at his lover's face for eternity. To see autumn breezes carry away his messy mane, to watch as he drifts to sleep after a year of hard-earned knowledge, to admire the way he talks with such wisdom, so serenely.

And he realized he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"You know, what with all the Alchemy studying, the Elemental studying, and the Psynergy studying, I haven't had any time to search for what I really want," the gray-haired man started, nuzzling himself closer to Tret's bark. "But now I know what I really want."

When he stopped, Tret attempted to turn his eyes towards him, wanting to know what his lover truly longed for. "What?"

The old man shifted himself so he was sitting up, then climbed over to another branch so he could look Tret in one of his eyes.

"This. You. Forever." And he hugged him in the least awkward position possible.

Tret smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that told his lover he was truly pleased to be with him and to hear that he returned those feelings tenfold. He closed his eyes, embracing the warm feeling he was receiving from the man.

"I've spent all my life studying worthless things, and I can't make up for what time I never spent with you. But since I've been hit by the Golden Sun, I can spend the rest of my golden years lying here. In your arms."

The Waelda tree smiled once more, this time more brightly. He sighed contently as he felt slumber ease its way upon him.

The gray-haired man saw his eyes close and he gasped. "No, no, no, no, not yet, my love," he coaxed, running his hands along his lover's bark. "There is so much I want to do for you." He gracefully slid down Tret's branch onto the forest floor beside him, thinking of ideas. He went with the first one that came to him. Taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself, he started moving his hands along Tret's bark again, this time moving dangerously low but still being careful not to touch his roots just yet - he wanted Tret to enjoy this.

"Harooom, Kraden…" the great tree trailed, finally opening his eyes as he felt his lover's hands. If he could sweat he would've, as the green leaves fell from his treetop, the stress of the day leaving through this sweet, sweet gesture of affection.

Kraden smiled up at his partner and continued this activity for some time until Tret's sighs began to bore him. A devious smirk crawled upon his face and he quickly brought his hands down even further, but still not as far as the tree would have liked.

Tret shook his branches and more leaves fell, an expression of lust in his age-old eyes. "Harooom," his voice echoed through the forest. Squawks of birds could be heard as their wings became visible, flying over Tret. Kraden was almost jealous for a moment but then he remembered what he was doing and smiled again. He was going to make this good.

He yanked his hands away from the tree, smirking once more, and stared up at him, trying to catch his eye. Tret touched Kraden with one of his twigs and that was all the permission the old man needed to progress.

He pushed his hands back onto the Waelda tree, immediately trailing them down his bark and into his roots, hearing him "Harooom" with each touch. Kraden couldn't help but inhale and exhale sharply as he heard his lover's cries of mercy. He wondered what it felt like.

And then a region that he had forgotten was a part of him started throbbing. It bulged out and he gasped when it touched Tret's bark.

"Tret…" Kraden spoke at last. He had to let his partner know how he made him feel.

Tret moaned in response.

Kraden paused for a brief second. "Take me," he whispered.

"Harooom… what?" the tree asked.

"Take me." Kraden buried his head into a small hole in Tret's bark, hearing another one of his ecstatic moans.

Tret's face lit up. Was this really what Kraden wanted? He felt it was best to not think about it, though.

He moved his branches down to the ground, closer to where Kraden was. With his twigs he slowly made his way to the man, stroking whatever he could. But Kraden was impatient. He unhooked the belt around the bottom of his robe and let it fall to the forest ground, feeling the freedom that his nether regions were finally exposed to.

Following the hint, Tret slowly moved his twigs to that very spot, unsure at first, following his partner's reactions. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying -

"OW!" Kraden cried, instantaneously backing away, falling to the ground, rubbing his throbbing - and now bleeding - member. When he pulled his hand away he could see a faint, light scratch, but it was enough to cause bleeding.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kraden - "

"No, no, love. Don't apologize."

Tret wasn't pleased, though. He had severely hurt his partner - in probably one of the worst ways possible.

"For what it's worth, though," Kraden began, "before that happened, it was amazing."

And with that he stood up, slipping his robe back on, and walked up to his love, giving him the warmest embrace he could manage.

* * *

><p>AN: Why? Why, imagination - WHY? I really don't know why I wrote this, but hopefully you can find some humor in it.

And umm...does this need to be boosted to M? Because if this is too mature for T-rating I will start flipping tables.


End file.
